


Brother's Best Friend Is Not The One For Me

by celebrityskin



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Crush, set in the 90s but that's kinda just for my own brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrityskin/pseuds/celebrityskin
Summary: Fourteen year old Courtney has a crush on eighteen year old Damien Haas, but her brother may have gotten to him a little quicker.





	Brother's Best Friend Is Not The One For Me

I sat on the floor as my brother and his best friend played Mario Kart. They were yelling at each other, of course. That’s just what you do when you play Mario Kart. Shayne, my brother, was in seventh place because he got hit by a shell thrown by Damien, who was in first. “Can I play?” I asked. 

“No, we only have two contro— DAMIEN I SWEAR TO GOD!” Damien had taken Shayne’s remote out of his hand. I started laughing because that’s what you do when your brother is yelling at his best friend over a game of Mario Kart. 

I have a crush on Damien. But he’s a senior and I’m a freshman. It’s never going to happen, but I still really like him. No one knows except for my best friend, Olivia. She knows everything about me and I know everything about her. That’s how it works. 

I’ve had a crush on Damien for  _ years.  _ Ever since I was nine and he was thirteen. Six years. I know,  _ crazy _ . But he’s just soooo cute. How could you not?

“Hey, Court, can you get us some Lays? Sour cream and onion,” Shayne asked. 

I got up into the kitchen and grabbed a half empty bag and handed it to Damien. He looked me right in the eye with a soft glance. “Thank you, Courtney.”

My heart melted. I felt like giggling but I couldn’t with him right there. “You’re welcome.” Then right back to the video game. Of course. 

I went to my room and flopped face down on my bed. Damien will never like me. He will always like Shayne more. I’m too young. I’m a kid to him. I’m only four years younger than him. My parents have a six year difference! It’s not that much. It could work but  _ no.  _ He’s only focused on Shayne. 

I wish someone would like me that much. Their bond is so strong. It’s never cracked in the thirteen years they have been friends. I’ve never had a friend for that long. Then again, I  _ am  _ only fourteen. 

My stomach grumbled. I walked back out to see Shayne and Damien weren’t at the couch anymore. The game was paused and the chips laid on the coffee table. Weird. They must be in Shayne’s room. 

I walked down the hall. His door is cracked just a little. I peeped in and saw them kissing on the bed. I gasped. I knew immediately that was a bad idea. Shayne looked up and charged at me. I screamed and ran away. He grabbed on to the back of my shirt and yanked me back. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to snoop like that! I—“

“What did you see?” He calmly asked. 

“I saw you two kissing on the bed. That’s all.” 

“Don’t tell  _ anyone.  _ Especially mom and dad. I swear to god I will…” He seemed to have lost his train of that. 

“I won’t. I promise.” Awkward silence. Then I  _ really  _ thought about what just happened. “Why did he have to be gay?” I whispered.

“What?” 

“I’ve always liked Damien. Ever since I was nine. But now he’s gay. It was always you. He’s always been more interested in  _ you _ .” 

“I—“

“I  _ hate _ you,” I said under my breath. “I HATE YOU!” Out of a fit of jealous rage, I stormed out of the house. I ran all the way to the park and sat on the slide. And I cried. I cried and cried and I cried. 

"Courtney," a voice called out. "Look at me."

I looked up to see Damien. No Shayne in sight. He came and sat beside me. 

"Court, you're really cool and I really like you, I do. I promise. You're too young. That's just the simple truth. I'm eighteen, I drive, and I'm about to go off to college while you just started high school. You've still got so much growing to do- mentally, I mean. You've got all your life to be stuck on boys. Don't waste it all on me." He looked off at the trees and sighed. "As for me and Shayne, I'm in love with him. If you have a problem with that, sorry. That's not going to change just because you feel some sort of possession over me. Sorry I turned out to like boys, but that's just how life works."

I just started bawling into his shirt and he wrapped his arms are me. "I'm so sorry," I sniveled. "I'm such a bitch, I'm sorry. I support you and Shayne. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me. I know hard it must be being gay. I won't let them hurt you for being  _ you. _ "

"It's okay, but you really don't have t-"

"You are  _ you _ and that's all that matters!"

"You don't have to prove your acceptance to me. It's okay."

"Sorry."

Now imagine all of those words being scream-cried into a shirt and gasping for air every three words. I was a  _ hot mess _ . Not to mention my puffy eyes and lips after crying that much. 

I love my brother and Damien. I always have. I'm proud of them. I like to think that day I grew up a little bit.


End file.
